SpongeBob the Star
SpongeBob the Star 'is the fifth episode of the first season of Fairly OddBob. What do you think of SpongeBob the Star? Its awesome! Its great! Its good Its ok Meh Its boring I don't like it I hate it Plot SpongeBob's and Patrick's lives are switched to see what its like in their different lives. But Cosmo and Wanda accidentally break their wands, and when they try to revert SpongeBob and Patrick back to normal, the two only become half and half (half SpongeBob half Patrick). Spongestar and Patbob may be in jeopardy unless they can find a way to revert to their old lives. Transcript ''episode opens at Patrick's rock, where SpongeBob and Patrick are watching a movie. We see a man and woman walking down the path through the park 'Woman: '''This is such a beautiful place! You have the flowers, trees, ponds, the beautiful sunset, and of course, my husband. '''Man: '''It is indeed a nice evening! '''Patrick: '''I thought there were gonna be super scary scenes in this movie- '''SpongeBob: '''Shhhh! '''Man: '''My, am I famished! Let us go find a place to eat, shall we? '''Woman: '''Oh that sounds lovely! ''man and woman walk to a hot dog stand 'Cook: '''And what will you have on this fine evening, sir and madam? '''Man: '''I'll have your finest product, sir! '''Woman: '''Same here. ''cook acts like he is about to cook their food, but he decides to tell the man and woman a secret 'Cook: '''Let me tell you two a secret: ♪I'm not a cook, I'm actually an inventor. But I got fired from my job, and now I'm working as a cook forever. But I still have the skills to invent extraordinary things! Many things that go ding! I can make things grow, and make things slow. I can invent a rocket, and fit it in your pocket. I can speed or slow time, and maybe make a dime. I can make just about anything you want, but please don't ever taunt. I'm a powerful cook, and I got it all from the book. I can invent your food, but only when I'm in the mood! If you ever want a new invention for your life, I'll give it to you and your wife! Just say the words: I wish. And say anything including a fish! But my greatest invention yet is this thing that can switch your lives! ''the invention and shoots at the man and woman, and their lives are switched. Then they are reverted back to normal ''And by the way, my names not Jimmy, its....''takes off his head and it was revealed to be Timmy in disguise] ''Timmy! ♪ ''man and woman were revealed to be Cosmo and Wanda in disguise 'SpongeBob: '''Wow, that was a very interesting ending you guys created! '''Timmy: '''Yup. And basically, that entire song we made up had something to do with fairies. So you pretty much got that hint where it was us in disguise. '''Patrick: '''Here is my rating for your movie: a 0.1/10! '''Timmy: '''What?! Oh, come on! We spent hours on creating that movie! '''Cosmo: '''You said it sport! I got all itchy from wearing those really old black clothes! '''Wanda: '''I actually like the clothing worn about 120 years ago. Puffy clothing, walking sticks, umbrellas, you name it! '''SpongeBob: '''It wasn't the clothing that I found interesting. That invention in the movie that you can use to switch lives sounds very interesting. I was always curious to see what it was like in Patrick's life. '''Patrick: '''And I was curious to see what it was like in SpongeBob's life, mainly because of his slimy pet snail. '''Cosmo: '''Well if you want to switch lives, why don't you use the invention you saw! '''SpongeBob: '''Hey, that'll be interesting! Fire away! But please don't miss this time. ''and Wanda shoot at SpongeBob and Patrick, and their lives are switched 'SpongeBob (Patrick): '''These pants feel tighter than the green ones. '''Patrick (SpongeBob): '''Yuck! I feel like I haven't showered in weeks! ''Cosmo, and Wanda start laughing 'Patrick (SpongeBob): '''Whats so funny? '''Timmy: '''You guys! You're voices sound like they don't go together! '''SpongeBob (Patrick): '''What you mean this? ''Cosmo, and Wanda laugh even harder 'Timmy: '''I dare you guys to sleep through the night in your switched lives! So SpongeBob will be sleeping in Patrick's rock, and Patrick will be sleeping in SpongeBob's pineapple. ''to later that night, Patrick (SpongeBob) is sleeping in Patrick's rock, on the uncomfortable sand 'Patrick (SpongeBob): '''How do you sleep on this stuff? Its cold in here, I don't have a bed! This sucks big time. ''(Patrick) is seen in SpongeBob's pineapple, getting ready for bed '''SpongeBob (Patrick): '''I really haven't felt this clean before! Well, goodnight slimy snail! '''Gary: ''confused Meow? ''to the next morning, everyone is at the top of a hill with a large boulder Timmy: 'What exactly are we doing up here? '''Patrick (SpongeBob): '''Its a fun game that Patrick and I like to play. Its called, Hyper Flyer. We run down the hill as fast as we can, and whoever makes it down first is the winner! '''SpongeBob (Patrick): '''So what do ya think? Are you up for the challenge? '''Timmy: '''Oh yeah!! That looks extreme!! ''and Wanda look at each other nervously 'Patrick (SpongeBob): '''On your marks, get set, extreme! ''looks at each other confused 'Patrick (SpongeBob): '''That means go! ''runs down the hill with the boulder right behind them. Suddenly, Cosmo and Wanda trip over a stick, and their wands land on the ground. The boulder runs over the wands, breaking them 'Cosmo and Wanda: '''Gaaah! Our wands! ''others stop and look back, and avoid the boulder 'SpongeBob (Patrick): '''And the winner is the boulder! ''to Fairy World at the "Wand Hospital" 'Doctor Rip Studwell: '''Yeah, I'd say your wands are mighty broken! I'll have them fixed for you in a jiffy! Right after my golf tournament! '''Wanda: '''But we want our wands fixed now! '''Cosmo: '''I need mine to scratch my back! '''Doctor Rip Studwell: '''I promise you I'll get them fixed as soon as my eating contest is done as well! That's my job, doing many other activities instead of being a doctor, which is actually just me acting. ''card pulls up and says "ONE EXTREMELY LONG GOLF TOURNAMENT AND EATING CONTEST LATER" 'French Narrator: '''One extremely long golf tournament and eating contest later. '''Doctor Rip Studwell: '''Okay! I think that's about it! Here are your wands! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to a checkers and bowling tournament. '''Wanda: '''Wow, he really does do many activities, and goes to many tournaments. '''Cosmo: '''Its definitely a meaningful life. ''to the Krusty Krab, where Patrick (SpongeBob) is cooking Krabby Patties 'Mr. Krabs: '''Patrick? What are you doing grilling krabby patties? That's SpongeBob's job! '''Patrick (SpongeBob): '''Its just me, SpongeBob! Cosmo and Wanda switched mine and Patrick's lives. '''Mr. Krabs: '''I see...can you still cook up patties? '''Patrick (SpongeBob): '''Yes sir! ''Wanda, Timmy, and SpongeBob (Patrick) come into the kitchen '''Patrick (SpongeBob): '''Hey, you're back! Did you guys get your wands fixed? 'I'd like to revert to my old life now. '''SpongeBob (Patrick): '''Me too. I can't stand listening to Gary meowing when he sleeps. '''Wanda: '''Sure thing boys! ''and Wanda try to poof SpongeBob (Patrick) and Patrick (SpongeBob) back to their old lives, but now they both seem to be half SpongeBob and half Patrick 'Spongestar: '''Well, I think we're back to normal! '''Patbob: '''You said it buddy! '''Timmy: '''Uhhh, heh heh, you guys might want to look in the mirror. ''up a large mirror in front of Spongestar and Patbob, then they scream 'Spongestar: '''What happened?! I got half my body and half Patrick's body! '''Cosmo: '''So you pretty much have a mixture of your personalities? '''Patbob: '''I guess you could put it that way. '''Wanda: '''There must be something wrong with our wands! We better bring them back to Rip Studwell! Sorry boys, you'll have to find a way to revert to normal! ''to Jellyfish Fields 'Spongestar: '''What now Patbob? We might never get to return to our old lives again! '''Patbob: '''So you mean we'll never get to return to our old lives where I'm a starfish and your a sponge and you like to cook Krabby Patties while I sit in my rock all day and play with Gary while you are in your pineapple sleeping with the TV on and that sort of stuff? '''Spongestar: '''I have no idea what you just said. But we gotta find a freaking way to revert to our good ol' lives again! '''Patbob: '''Couldn't we just tear ourselves apart? '''Spongestar: '''I guess we could try. ''try to tear themselves apart, but that didn't work. It only hurt them 'Spongestar and Patbob: '''Owwwwww!!! '''Spongestar: '''Maybe if we just find someone to help break ourselves apart, we might be able to return to normal! ''to Spongestar and Patbob in Bikini Bottom, trying to look for places to revert them back to normal 'Patbob: '''Lives R Us? Could that place work? '''Spongestar: '''I don't know, but lets give it a shot. '''Patbob: '''You mean we're gonna shoot the people there? '''Spongestar: '''Really, Patbob? Come on. '''Patbob: '''I was only wondering, that's all. ''walk inside. Later on, they come out, but they only seemed to have fallen apart. 'Spongestar: '''That place over there might be interesting! Separating Club. ''walk inside. Later on, they come out, but now they only seem to be in puzzle pieces 'Patbob: '''Well, there's one last place. Helping Hands. ''walk inside. Later on, they come out, but now they seem to have a million hands on their bodies 'Spongestar: '''Well Patbob, I guess that's it! I guess we may just have to deal with being half and half forever! '''Sandy: '''Howdy y'all...wow what the hell? What happened to you two? '''Spongestar: '''Its a long story. Would you be able to separate ourselves and bring us back to our old lives? '''Sandy: '''Hmmm, well you asked the right person! I was working on a separating ray which will help separate things easily. I can separate your bodies and put them together! Piece of cake! '''Patbob: '''Here you are! ''Sandy a piece of cake to Sandy's treedome 'Sandy: '''Here it is! The Molecular Separator Ray! Now hold still and I'll revert y'all back to normal! '''Spongestar: '''Wait, I- '''Sandy: '''Too late! ''the ray at Spongestar and Patbob, and their bodies are separated 'Sandy: '''Now to bring your bodies together with my Connection Ray Gun! ''the ray at SpongeBob and Patrick's bodies and their correct halfs come together 'SpongeBob: '''Yay! We're back to normal at long last! '''Wanda: '''And we got our wands fixed again! Turns out Rip Studwell only fixed it to make things come together, or something like that. '''Timmy: '''We'll the good thing is everything is back to normal! '''Patrick: '''Not quite. ''himself apart ''It actually feels good being separated like this! ''episode ends Category:Fairly OddBob Episodes Category:Fairly OddBob Season 1 Category:PhazerGazer5000 Category:2016